Deja Vu
by pokepd
Summary: Hey! Welcome to our first ever fan fiction! The chapters will be relatively short since we have just started. We hope you enjoy our first amourshipping fanfiction :)
1. Chapter 1

Ash's POV

I don't know what I'm feeling. I've never felt this before... is it a good thing or a bad thing? Ugh I don't know!

I'm always dreaming about her, she's always in my thoughts, she gives me joy... Serena.

Even hearing her name makes me feel happy. I don't know why her shining personality, her unlimited cuteness or her hypnotizing ocean blue eyes always make me want to be around her, she's so addictive!

I don't know what I'm feeling. It keeps me up at night. Is this love?

Why can I not get to sleep?

Serena's POV

It started off as a crush but now it's much more. I know for sure it's love. From waking up in the morning, to going to sleep at night, I think about him every moment.

But I can't confess... I just can't. What if he rejects me? That's my biggest fear. If I say something, I can never take it back, and it could change our friendship forever.

All this thinking made time pass quickly, I glanced over at the clock. It was midnight.

My eyes began to close and before I knew it, I was asleep.

Ash's POV

I looked out of the window and saw the beautiful stars reflecting onto the sea.

The beauty is beckoning me. I guess it won't hurt to go outside and try to clear my head...

I walked on chilly floorboards, down the halls of the pokemon center, trying to avoid waking anyone up.

I stepped out the door, the cool ocean air brushed against my cheeks. The full moon lit up Kalos. It was breathtaking.

I suddenly started thinking about Serena.

Goosebumps ran up my arms as a freezing blast of wind blew on me. It was time I returned to the pokemon center.

As I stepped back into the pokemon center and walked down the hall, my eyes caught a glimpse of it... Serena's room.

I opened the door quietly and tip toed up to her bed. There she was, the source behind all the unexplainable thought that rush into my head, right in front of me.

Her short honey blonde hair was neatly tied back by a pink bow which perfectly complemented her rosy cheeks.

A cold breeze blew into the room and she started shivering.

The duvet was halfway on the floor so I gently pulled it over her whole body.

She was so adorable.

I sat there for hours, treasuring each second as if it were my last.

I rested my head on the side on her bed. Her gentle heartbeat was the best sound I had ever heard.

My drowsiness began to overtake my body, I had fallen into a deep sleep; just centimeters away from Serena.

Serena's POV

It was 7 in the morning, I finally woke up due to this dream about how ash confessed his love to me by the coast while the sun was setting.

I turned to my side, only to see a sleeping Ash just centimeters away from me! His calming body heat was surrounding the room. It was just me and him.

I started to play with his messy, raven hair, running my fingers through each precious strand. There was a cheeky grin across his perfect face, he was absolutely adorable!

I wanted the moment to last forever, I loved every second of it. I always wanted to stay with him.

Every second I spent with him, I seemed to be falling deeper in love with him. I forgot completely where I was, it was just me and him.

I rested my head beside his and closed my eyes, listening to our heartbeats, which seemed to be in sync.

Ash's POV

I peered out of my eyes to see Serena right in front of me. Did I just sleep next to Serena?

I didn't mean too! At least she's still asleep. "Awh, you're so cute when you sleep" I hear myself whisper to her as I pressed my lips against her forehead gently.

I crept out of the room, doing everything I could not to wake her.

Serena's POV

Did Ash just do what I thought he just did?

The warmth of his lips pressing against my forehead made me feel somewhat safe and relieved.

He deserves to know the truth. I will tell him today.

* * *

Hey! We really hope you enjoyed the first chapter of our amourshipping fan fiction, Deja Vu! Sorry this chapter was really short, in the future (and in further chapters), we will try and make them a lot longer. We will try and add more chapters either once or twice a week. Reviews are appreciated, we like to know what you, as the reader, like about this and what you think needs improving. We hope you will enjoy reading the fic just as much as we do writing it :)


	2. Chapter 2

Serena's POV

I shot up, put on my clothes, and ran down the stairs in excitement; I dont think I will be able to contain myself, I just feel so alive!

I found Bonnie and Clemont, fully dressed, sitting at the table eating their breakfast.

"Good morning Serena," Clemont said as he smiled at me "you're in a bit of a hurry this morning, aren't you?"

I lightly blushed, "I'm just... hungry is all,"

There were four seats at the table, three were already taken by me, Clemont and Bonnie; but where was Ash?

Ash's POV

I climbed onto my bed, and lied down. Pikachu was still snoring beside my pillow.

I tried closing my eyes to get back to sleep but a sudden growling sound came from my stomach; Pikachu woke up in shock.

"Morning buddy!" I said to the frightened pokemon, "Did you sleep well?"

"Pika Pikachu!" He replied as he jumped onto my shoulder.

My stomach continued to growl, pikachu laughed and handed me my clothes.

I got dressed and walked down the stairs.

Serena's POV

Soon after I sat down, I heard thumps, the thumps of someone's feet walking down the stairs... Ash!

There he was, with Pikachu on his shoulder, beaming at the food that was on the table.

I felt butterflies in my stomach as he approached the table. He picked out his food and sat next to me; my face turned a light pink.

"Here we go..." I thought out loud, Bonnie, Clemont and Ash all looked at me in unison.

"What did you just say?" Asked Ash.

I panicked. "W-what? I didn't say anything!" My face turned a scarlet red.

Ash's POV

I looked over at Serena, she seemed to be... blushing... a lot!

I've never saw her blush before, she looked so cute! I smiled at her and continued to eat my food.

Then Bonnie started to crack up laughing...

Bonnie's POV

I couldn't take it anymore... They're just so cuteee!

Ash obviously likes Serena, and Serena obviously likes Ash!

If I had it my way they would be dating already, but OH NO! Clemont says that I shouldn't interfere with 'love' or whatever; I wasn't really paying attention when Clemont was giving me his lecture.

What DOES Clemont know about love anyway? He can't even find himself a wife!

I tried to tell him all the time that I won't be able to look after him forever but he never listens to me!

Clemont's POV

Oh no! Here she goes again, I gave her a stern look, but she just laughed harder!

Serena and Ash looked so confused, why is Bonnie so embarrassing!?

Bonnie was always trying to interfere with Ash and Serena's relationship, and I always tried to tell her not to mess with love. Ash and Serena would find their way to each other eventually. She can't force them into something their not ready for!

Bonnie doesn't understand love. She's always trying to get me a wife; I don't want a wife! I tell her this about a million times!

"Bonnie," she stopped laughing for a moment and looked up at me, "do you wanna help me with my new invention?"

She looked up at me. Not very amused.

"I could really use your help Bonnie, you know everything there is to know and -"

She cut me off, "Of course you need my help! What would you do without me?"

I smiled at her, as she dragged me out of the pokemon centre.

Ash's POV

I sighed, "You gotta love those two,"

Serena looked up at me and giggled, "Yeah..."

Silence.

A few minutes passed by, I thought I should break the silence "Serena can I ask you a question?"

She looked quite puzzled for a moment, and then gave me a sincere look, "Ash, you can ask me anything..."

I looked down onto the floor and I felt my face heat up, I was blushing like mad "S-Serena... I..."

* * *

Holy cliff hanger! We decided it would be fun to add a little suspense to the story, as well as Bonnie and Clemont's POV. The past two chapters have really been about introducing the characters and giving you an impression of their personalities, we tried to give off the sibling rivalry between Clemont and Bonnie to give it a bit of humor. We're so sorry about how short this chapter was, it was shorter than the other one! We're still aiming for longer chapters, next one should hopefully be at least 1000 words. Are you enjoying the fic so far? Let us know, all reviews are appreciated :) Also if you have any ideas that could 'spice' this fic up a bit then please tell us, we want to make this as good as we possibly can! We decided that we will aim to release a chapter daily or every other day! We are really enjoying writing this fic and we hope you like how it's turning out so far... so see you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Serena's POV

Oh my gosh, was Ash about to confess his love to me? My face turned a dark red.

I could hear my heart beating louder and faster by the second. I looked deep into his eyes...

"Serena... I... I was wondering if you wanted to... go for a walk, and... talk, later on... with me,"

"W-what!?" I blurted out, "I mean, sure! Yeah, I can't wait!" I smiled at Ash, why did I have to make a fool of myself in front of him all the time?

Okay so maybe he didn't confess his feelings to me then, but he did ask me to talk to him later that day, I wondered what he wanted to talk about, he might have wanted to tell me how he kissed me, or he could have said something about his intimacy towards me. I couldn't wait to see what the outcome could be, this night could change everything.

I started blushing uncontrollably just thinking about him. He was so confident in everything he tried to do, in his gym battles, he is determined to do his best. Everything he tries, he seems to instantly master it. I remembered the first time I ever met Ash, it was back when I went to that camp in Pallet Town where I got lost in the forest and hurt my knee. I was so upset and scared, I just wanted to go home, but then Ash found me and wrapped his handkerchief around my knee. He helped me get up and told me to 'never give up until its over' I've been living by those words ever since.

I was daydreaming about Ash for a while, blushing deep shades of red, but Ash didn't seem to mind, he seemed to be lost in thought too.

Our eyes met as we gazed at each other, I looked down, we had been locking hands the whole time. We didn't move from the position, we just stayed, holding hands for as long as we could.

Ash's POV

I didn't know what to do, one moment I was going to confess my feelings towards her, the next I chickened out and told her I would talk to her later on.

I didn't understand. Whenever I went to take part in pokemon leagues or challenge a gym leader to a battle, I just kind of went for it; sure I felt nervous, but I did it without hesitation. But when it came to telling Serena that I love her, I just couldn't, I ended up thinking of the negatives, like if she didn't like me back, or if she just saw me as a friend. Those are what eat me up inside, they are my biggest fears. The possibility that Serena and I wouldn't be able to be together made me sick... she was just so perfect.

Her eyes made my heart melt, the beautiful swirl of blue was breathtaking. Her silky, smooth hair calmed me. Her personality; even when things went wrong, she always found a solution out of it, that quality about her was just... so inspiring! She was the kindest person I had ever met... if anything were to happen to her, I would be broken.

I looked over at her perfect face and stared into her eyes, everything was perfect. I glanced at our hands for a moment, they were in a tight, but relaxed, clasp.

I looked back up at her to see her cheeks red, again, I smiled at her as I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me, we were at least 3 centimetres away from each other. She wrapped her arms around my neck. We closed our eyes and leant in closer...

Bonnie's POV

I looked over at my brother, he had a big afro and was covered with soot. "Oh Clemont," I sighed "why are you such a failure?"

"Bonnie," My brother began "all the best inventors failed before they achieved their goal you know, that's what science is all about. Learning from your mistakes so you can succeed!" His glasses reflected the light and he had a smug smile on his face.

"If science is about learning from your mistakes, then why do you always mess up, huh?" Clemont's smile faded and mine grew bigger than ever.

We reached the door to the pokemon centre and I saw it! Serena's arms were wrapped around Ash's neck. Ash's arms were placed on her waist. They were both leaning closer and closer to each other. I couldn't believe my eyes! This was the moment, they were about to kiss!

I just stood there at the doorway gasping...

"Bonnie, I don't appreciate you being rude to me so if-" there it was. Clemont's loud voice that ruined the moment.

Ash and Serena jumped, they sat back in their seats, just blushing.

I slapped my brother across the face so hard, I gave him a red mark.

"CLEMONT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" I shouted to him

"OWW!" he didn't look very happy, "Bonnie, go to our room, I need to discuss something with you,"

Ughh..!

Serena's POV

After the two Lumious siblings entered their room, everything was silent. Me and Ash just sat there, thinking about what could have happened.

If the two blonde twins would had walked in a few seconds later, I could have kissed Ash! It would have been the most amazing time of my life, finally being able to kiss the one I longed for, to be with the one I loved, but of course, something had to go wrong.

I can't believe it was going to happen, all my wishes were going to come true. I looked over at Ash, his face was covered in crimson, as were mine. We were both stunned.

Ash's POV

I couldn't believe I was just about kiss Serena. Being able to be as close as I was to her felt amazing, I realised it was just the 'wrong place, wrong time' sort of situation.

At least I had tonight. Tonight was going to change everything - and that's a good thing. I know Serena likes me now, it all adds up, the blushing, the nervousness... maybe she was feeling the same thing I was. Love.

* * *

Yay we did it, we have over 1000 words in this chapter! We are now trying to go in to as much detail as possible to really create a good image for the story. We had a bit more of sibling fighting from Bonnie and Clemont which is extremely fun to write XD and we had a little amour moment added in too! Expect longer chapters in the future, we're aiming for at least 1,500 words in future ones.


	4. Chapter 4

Clemont's POV

My face was throbbing like mad. I held Bonnie's hand and tried to take her down the corridor. My sister wore a large frown on her face. She didn't want to budge. "Bonnie, you need to listen!"

She totally ignored me. I didn't know what I did to her. I just tried to tell her that I didn't like the way she was acting towards me; then she slapped me in the face!

A small, red hand was imprinted on my cheek, it ached! But then it hit me, "Uhh... I'm sorry... for ruining Ash and Serena's moment. It was all my fault. If I would have just shut up then maybe they would have kissed,"

Bonnie looked up at me and flung her arms around my waist, "Oh Clemont..." she giggled.

Bonnie's POV

I guess there was nothing I could do about what my brother did, "Don't worry about what happened... if I wasn't so rude to you before, then maybe none of this would have happened. Don't blame this all on yourself, I'm sorry,"

Clemont seemed to look surprised after what I just said. "...Thank you Bonnie"

I hugged him tighter, As much as I loved to tease Clemont, I hated seeing him upset.

Serena's POV

I heard the slam of the blonde siblings' door shut.

It was just me and Ash, sitting down at the table, in the most awkward silence I ever experienced.

No one was breaking the silence, no one was moving. So I decided it would be best to break it myself. "Umm..." I began.

Ash instantly looked over at me, eager to hear what I had to say. "I was thinking... that I should really get rehearsing for my next performance,"

My next performance wasn't until ages. And I had already figured out exactly what I wanted to do, but I just wanted to leave the room, and that was the only thing I could think of to get me out of the situation.

Ash nodded "Yeah, that reminds me, I have to train my pokemon for my next gym battle," he looked around; Pikachu had ran up the stairs ages ago, but we were too distracted to notice. "Pikachu!" He called out. His pokemon came running down the stairs and jumped on his trainer's shoulder.

I smiled at Ash and Pikachu, their bond was so strong.

Ash's POV

Thank god Serena said something, we would have been sitting there for ages in that awful silence.

"Okay buddy, we're going to do some training!" I exclaimed to Pikachu, who was standing on my shoulder.

"Pika Pi!" He replied, eager to get on with training.

I looked to my side, Serena had already gone outside to practice her performance with her pokemon.

I looked into my backpack and grabbed four pokeballs, "Come out everybody!" Blue light flashed from each of the pokeballs as the pokemon came out; Hawlucha, Noivern, Talonflame and Greninja all standing in front of me.

"You guys ready for some training?" I got enthusiastic replies from each of my pokemon, saying their names.

Serena'a POV

I stood outside the pokemon centre in a spot of luscious green grass. "Braixen, Pancham, come out!"

The pokemon came out of their pokeballs. "We are going to do some practicing for our next performance!"

Pancham looked very very excited! "Pancham Pan!"

"Okay Pancham, I would like you to start off with stone edge!"

The pokemon nodded and preformed stone edge. Mountains of stone came out from the ground, getting higher and higher the more he did them.

There was now stone, surrounding me and Braixen.

"Okay Braixen, use flamethrower on each of the pillars of stone" I called out to her.

She did as she was told and threw fire at the stone, the result was tons of tiny rocks flying in the air.

"Pancham use dark pulse, Braixen use ember!"

Pancham's dark pulse swirled up into the air, and exploded, creating purple sparkles intertwining with the rocks.

Braixen's ember filled the air with fiery orange sparkles, tangling up with the purple and grey that were already in the sky.

Ash's POV

"Okay Pikachu, use iron tale at Hawlucha! Hawlucha, counter with karate chop!"

Pikachu jumped up and his tail turned to iron, Hawlucha charged at Pikachu and his arm turned into iron. They both jumped up in unison and attacked one another.

"Hawlucha use aerial ace, Pikachu use quick attack!"

Hawlucha flied up in the air, and aimed for Pikachu, Pikachu quickly all over the place, avoiding the attack; causing Hawlucha to hit the ground, face first.

The pokemon's eyes had been replaced with spirals, "Hawlucha are you okay?!" I didn't really think about what I was doing. I ran up to the injured pokemon.

"Cha, Hawlucha" he replied in a reassuring tone.

"Have a rest, I'm very impressed at how you battled today," I recalled the pokemon back into it's pokeball. Greninja, Noivern and Talonflame had already been injured in the previous battles, and had been sent to back to their pokeballs already.

Pikachu's POV

It's wasn't like Ash to mess up like this. He was normally really confident in what he did, especially when it came to battling.

He's been acting quite, off. Ash is struggling to concentrate, something was on his mind.

My trainer sat under a tree and buried his face in his hands. Something was defiantly bothering him.

"Pika Pi, Pikachu?" I asked him.

"What...? Nothing's wrong," he replied, scratching his head.

I gave him a look of disbelief, I knew him for years, it was very hard to fool me, "Pikachu, Pika Pika Pi,"

"Okay, okay, you got me. I guess I have been sort of off today. It's just... I'm thinking about Serena," I gave him a confused look. I didn't quite understand. "You see, I really... love... Serena. I have for a while now. I've been trying to build up the courage to tell her but.. I've been too much of a chicken to admit it,"

I knew ash for a long time and he has never felt anything like this before... towards anyone! It must really be bothering him if it is dramatically changing the way he battled. "Chu, Pikachu,"

"Thanks Pikachu, that really means a lot to me!"

Bonnie's POV

I was a genius, the world's best idea had just popped into my head. I started explaining it to my older sibling, "Clemont, I just came up the the worlds best idea... in the whole universe!"

He look at me slightly confused, "What is it, Bonnie?"

"We are going to get serena and ash together! We all know-"

Clemont cut me off, "Bonnie, we've already gone over this,"

Classic Clemont. He hated butting into peoples business, especially his friends. Which was the complete opposite to me.

Then he started to ramble "We can't just do that to them, they need to sort it out themselves, we can't just force them to be together. You clearly don't understand the concept of it love,"

Blah, blah, blah, blah, I honestly gave up listening to his pointless lecture. There was nothing he could do to change my decision.

Clemont's POV

From the moment she mentioned that she had 'the best idea ever' I knew it was going to be another one of her attempts to get Ash and Serena together.

I don't think she understood that it was wrong to interfere with other people's love lives, especially if they didn't ask for it.

Honestly, as I gave her the lecture, I wondered if she even listened to me half the time. She was defiantly too young to understand the concept of love. I figured I'd just have to keep reminding her, until she understood.

But knowing Bonnie, her mind was made up and nothing was going to stop her for what she wanted to do. The idea was defiantly still bouncing around in her head.

* * *

We actually did it! We have 1.5k words on this chapter! We want to thank everyone who left a review! We're really pleased with the positive feedback we have been getting so far and we're really hoping that you're enjoying reading this fic so far. on instagram suggested that we should add in the pokemon's POV too, so we did. If you have any suggestions, either leave a review or let us know on either of our instagram accounts. We love hearing what you think we can do to improve our writing so please if you have any ideas please let us know! Next chapter is going to be filled with amour moments so look out for it tomorrow! (It's literally 3:00 am right now and I have to wake up at 6:00 for school so I'm going to get to sleep, aha)


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie's POV

My mind hadn't changed. I was still sticking with my plan to get Ash and Serena together.

I walked out of the pokemon center and saw Serena, practicing for her performance. And on the other side of the green, I saw Ash, talking to Pikachu.

Ash hadn't been doing as well in battles as he did before, something was defiantly on his mind, or should I say someone!

"Hey, Ash!" I shouted at him as I ran towards the tree he was sat under.

"Oh hey Bonnie, I didn't see you there," He looked down at the floor and started to blush a little, "I would like to apologise for the little... moment, Serena and I had earlier"

"It's okay, actually, you guys don't need to apologise at all, me and Clemont are the ones who need to apologise, it's our fault that we came in at the wrong time. You guys could have kissed and be perfectly happy together!" I gave him one of my 'innocent Bonnie smiles'.

"Ahaha," he nervously laughed as his cheeks went a shade of red.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot! Me and Clemont are going to be having a picnic on the beach at 1:00, and we were wondering if you wanted to come!"

"Oh yes please! I love Clemont's cooking!" His face lit up as he thought of the delicious food my brother was going to prepare for the picnic.

"I have to go Ash, but I'll see you at the picnic!

"Bye Bonnie!"

After talking to the now, happy Ash, I decided I would tell Serena about our little picnic.

She was still working hard on her preformance.

"Hi Serena!"

She turned around, "Hey Bonnie, what's up?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you that me and Clemont are having a picnic on the beach at -"

"Is Ash coming?" She asked me blushing a bit.

I smirked at her, "Maybe, maybe not... meet me at 1:00 on the beach and you will see for yourself," I gave Serena a cheeky wave "bye Serena!"

My mission was almost complete, all I needed to do now was talk to Clemont!

Clemont's POV

I was about to prepare lunch when I heard tiny footsteps approach me, a familiar voice called "Clemont? Are you in here?" It was Bonnie.

"Yes, I'm in the kitchen," I called back.

My sister came skipping in the kitchen. She wore a wide grin and her blue eyes were sparkling with happiness, "Clemont, I wanted to eat out with you today!"

I honestly didn't remember the last time we ate out, since we've been on our journey with Ash and Serena, we hadn't really had the chance. I just did most of the cooking, "You know what Bonnie, why not? We haven't eaten out in ages! Let me just tell the others and-"

"No," she interrupted "I thought we could go out, just you and me for a change. Don't get me wrong, traveling with Ash and Serena has been great, but I just wanted to spend some quality time with my brother. Like we used to back in Lumious City,"

Bonnie took me by surprise. I would have never guessed she would want to spend quality time with me, "Wow Bonnie, I think that would be great!"

"Yay!" She had an even wider grin on her face as she skipped into her room.

Bonnie's POV

My plan was complete!

Ash's POV

I walked into the pokemon center, "Nurse Joy, could you please look after my pokemon?"

"Sure! They'll be feeling better in no time!" She replied, in her enthusiastic voice.

"Thanks!"

I walked down the road, the beach was practically right next to the pokemon center.

No one was at the beach yet, I must have been pretty early!

Serena's POV

I wondered if Ash was coming. I really wanted to see him. He was all that was on my mind.

I walked down the small road to the beach, and I looked around. Clemont and Bonnie didn't seem to be there yet. I took my bag off my back and got out my tablet. I clicked the on button, it read 1:00pm.

I suddenly heard my voice being called, I put my tablet back in my bag.

"Serena! I'm over here!"

That sweet voice couldn't have belonged to anyone else, it was Ash.

Ash's POV

There she was, standing right in front of me. Her beautiful blue eyes matched the sky perfectly, her honey blonde hair blew in the soft ocean breeze.

"Hi Ash," her soft voice said.

I instantly felt a sensational feeling, the moment she spoke those two words. I couldn't control the happiness she gave me, just being herself. She was like an angel and she didn't even try. Serena was my weakness. She could make me feel all these feelings, I had never felt with anyone before. I even got excited, just to be in her presence.

As she approached me, I could feel it getting stronger, I didn't know how to control the way I was feeling. I couldn't help but blush at the perfect girl that sat beside me.

My heart was rapidly beating. I was memorised by her. I loved her.

Serena's POV

There he was, the love of my life. His amber eyes sparkled like the sun reflecting in the sea.

I sat beside him, listening to the soothing waves, thinking about him. I just wanted to play with his scruffy raven hair, just like I did earlier this morning.

It was so romantic, sitting on the beach with him. I had dreamt of moments like it. It was one of the times when you wished it could go on forever.

Being with him made me smile. I felt a strong blush appear on my face, I didn't try to cover it up... I wanted him to notice.

I knew what I had promised myself earlier. I would tell him, later on that day. And that day was approaching it's end.

Ash's POV

I watch the sun fall behind the horizon, painting the sky shades of red and pink. A glowing outline surrounded the clouds. Everyone had left the beach.

No sign of Clemont. No sign of Bonnie. It was just us. Just me and Serena, sitting on the warm blanket of grainy sand.

I started to think about earlier, "How do you do it Serena?" I asked her.

"Do what, Ash?" She asked, oblivious to what I meant.

"You're so confident in what you do, you never seem to lose hope, you master anything you touch. How do you pull it off?"

She looked absolutely stunned, "Me..? You're kidding! Ever since we were little and you told me to 'never give up until it's over' I've never lost hope. It's all because of you. When I first started my journey, and I saw you challenge the Santalune City gym, you failed. Then, you trained really hard, trying to find defences for every attack Viola had planned for you. I hadn't seen anyone be so creative with their battling style before. You weren't afraid to try again, you weren't afraid to lose. You did your best. And in the end, you won your gym badge. Watching you, in all your battles, gives me the confidence I have,"

My face flushed a shade of cerise, "Serena, the only reason why I won that gym battle, and any battle for that matter, is because of you. You always give me the confidence I need, every time I battle, I can hear you, cheering me on. I don't know what it is about you, but if you say that I can do it, then I know I can do it. You're the source of all my confidence," I looked deep into her cerulean eyes, "I... I love you Serena!"

Serena's POV

"I've loved you ever since the first day I met you. At first I was confused, I had never experienced anything like this before. I couldn't get my mind off you, I still can't; you're all I think of. My feelings for you had developed, more and more across time. And that's when I knew it was love. I love everything about you Serena. Head to toe, your absolutely perfect!"

I was speechless. "A-ash..." I began, struggling for words, "Since that day at the camp in Pallet Town, I couldn't stop thinking about you. The only reason I started my journey was because of you! I knew something was something familiar about that boy on TV, saving Garchomp from the top of Prism Tower... I only knew one person who cared about pokemon so much, that they would risk their life to save one... and that person was you, Ash. So I decided I would start my journey, my journey to find you again. You are the most amazing person I have ever met, I love you Ash, always have, always will,"

At that moment, I had the strangest feeling that I already experienced what was happening..

I gazed into his auburn eyes, the world suddenly felt like it became slow motion.

I felt a his lips press against mine as he whispered "I love you too,"

* * *

YUSS! They finally kissed lmao. I'm soo sorry that I didn't upload this chapter yesterday, me and my friend started to write it but then she fell asleep XD I decided to write most of this chapter independently, but my friend defiantly helped with the plot of this chapter. Hopefully, we will write chapter 6 tomorrow together. But if not, I guess I'm going to have to write it myself. We will really try to get our chapter up on schedule again, so bare with us! For now though, I really hope you guys are enjoying the fic! Btw, I want to thank all the positive feedback we have been getting and, pleaseee suggest ideas for the next chapters! Thanks, and we'll see you in the next chapter :3


	6. Chapter 6

Serena's POV

We sat next to each other, his hand in mine, the sun had vanished into the horizon, revealing the luminous stars. I rested my head on his shoulder and listened to his heartbeat. It soothed my ears.

The tide covered our legs, but we didn't budge, neither of us wanted the moment to end. Everything was perfect. All the things that worried us before, had escaped. It was just me and him.

I placed my free hand on his shoulder and kissed him on his cheek. It could never get old; the sensational feeling of being able to kiss him, knowing that he was mine.

Ash's POV

I admired her pearly blue eyes, and pulled her in, closer to me. I kissed her warm lips, and hugged her, cherishing the flawless girl, who was finally mine. I never wanted to let her go. We were inseparable, no one could tear us apart.

An alert beeped from Serena's tablet, she sighed and reached over into her bag. She opened up her tablet and looked at the screen, "It's 2 AM!" she said with a panicked tone in her voice, "As much as I love being here, with you, I really think we should both get some sleep,"

"Yeah, suppose it is getting quite late," I chuckled as scratched my head.

I stood up and offered my hand to Serena, she smiled her sweet smile and grabbed my hand as I pulled her up. We kept the grip in our hands and walked down the short path that lead us straight to the pokemon center.

Serena's POV

Ash and I, still holding hands, had just arrived at the pokemon center. Everyone, even the pokemon, was asleep. We crept up the stairs as quietly as we could, trying to wake no one up.

I glanced over at Bonnie and Clemont's room, I could hear the both of them, through the door, snoring loudly.

We came to our separate rooms, opposite each other. I didn't want to leave Ash's side, I wanted to be with him, all night, "Ash...?" I asked him.

Ash's POV

Her face turned a shade of crimson, "I was wondering... if you would like to stay with me, in my room, tonight...?"

My heart skipped a beat. I was absolutely stunned. I still couldn't get my head around that she liked me, or loved me for that matter. And the fact she even wanted me out of all people, to stay with her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Serena," I smiled at her as my face flushed a dark fuchsia.

She dragged me into her room, still gripping my hand, and shut the door quietly. "Ash..." she said, as she released her grip on my hand, wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me on the lips, "...I love you,"

"I love you too, more than you could imagine," I replied as I returned the kiss.

The thought of sleeping with Serena made me excited and nervous at the same time. I laid down on the left side of the king sized bed, and Serena laid down on the right. We pulled the covers over us and slowly, but surely, moved closer to each other; until we were tangled

I could feel her warm breaths against my head, I couldn't have imagined of a more perfect moment. Serena was finally mine.

* * *

BONNIES POV

I stretched my arms out and yawned, Clemont was already out of bed making breakfast.

I walked down the stairs and I saw him putting food on the table, "Good morning Clemont!"

"Morning Bonnie!" He grinned, "I wanted to thank you, again, for yesterday. It was really nice to spend some quality time with you, just like we used to back in Lumious City,"

I smiled back at him, "Yeah, I enjoyed it too," I glanced at the table full of the food that my brother prepared, "is breakfast ready?"

"Yes it is... you wouldn't mind waking up Ash and Serena for me, it's starting to get late and we're going to be leaving the pokemon center today,"

I suddenly remembered about the plan I made up yesterday, had it worked? There was only one way to find out...! "Yeah! Of course!"

I ran up the stairs and came to the hallway where Serena and Ash's rooms were. I looked at Ash's room, then I looked at Serena's. I didn't know who's room to go to first. I decided there was only one logical way to find out who's room to go to first; it was the best way I knew to choose between things... I took out my finger and pointed at Ash's door, "Ash..." then I pointed it at Serena's "Serena..." I continued to move my finger back and fourth, "Ash... Serena... Ash... Serena... Ash... Serena!" My finger had chose Serena's door!

I gripped on to the cold door knob and opened the door. I looked over to Serena's bed... was that...

"AHHHHH!" I screamed with excitement.

Clemont ran up the stairs, faster than he had ever ran in his whole life, "BONNIE, WHATS WRONG!?" He panicked while picking me up.

I smirked at him, "Look for yourself..." I pointed at Ash and Serena, tangled up in sheets together.

Clemont was struggling for words, all he could get out of his mouth was, "oh...m-m-my!"

Ash and Serena stared at us, blushing like mad!

"Uhm... Bonnie... Why don't you go back downstairs and eat your breakfast, I'm just going to have a... talk... with Ash and Serena,"

I nodded my head and walked out the room; making sure to close the door behind me. I started to walk down the hallway but then I paused... why not eavesdrop conversation? So I rested my ear against the door and listened to the three, talking.

Serena's POV

I watched Clemont pace up and down, he clearly didn't know what to say. To be honest, I didn't either.

I didn't know how he would react to all this, and worst of all, I didn't know how to tell him.

Me and Ash had just woken up, I was still clinging on to him.

"Uhhh... Cl-cle-lemont" we stammered in unison.

I looked at Ash, he was following Clemont's footsteps with his eyes; I could feel the nervous energy that Ash was giving off.

I took a deep breath, "I'm not quite sure how to put this... so I'm just going to say it straight up... Yesterday, me and Ash, went to a picnic on the beach that Bonnie arranged. We sat there, and enjoyed each others company for a while, until... well... we confessed each others feelings to each other!"

Ash looked over at me and smiled, "It was at that point, that I didn't ever want to be apart from her... I loved her, more than I could imagine,"

We turned to each other and he let out his hand; which I gladly took. All the nervous energy had gone. Calm energy surrounded the room.

"I'm really happy that you two have finally faced your fears and opened up your feelings to each other. Bonnie was always telling me that you two would be a perfect couple, I guess she was right!"

The relaxed atmosphere was suddenly interrupted by Bonnie, leaning on the door as it swung open. She fell onto the floor with a loud thud.

"Bonnie?" We all said in unison.

* * *

Hey! We're so sorry that we haven't been updating this fic recently, we've had a lot of exams and homework lately, and we haven't had the chance to write any new chapters. We are going to try to upload these chapters frequently again. We got a review asking if we were going to continue the fic, as we haven't posted any chapters recently, and we wanted to say that we really enjoy writing these chapters and we will definitely be finishing this fan fiction. Thanks for reading this chapter and we hope you're enjoying it so far! See you in the next chapter :)


End file.
